


Donut coma

by olivejuice



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Language, M/M, Swearing, donut shop, stupid dumb guys, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice/pseuds/olivejuice
Summary: a short drabble of tendou working at a donut shop





	Donut coma

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested this awhile ago and I'm deciding to post it now, sorry its short and super dumb lol

Tendou walked along the sidewalk to the dreaded donut shop, he had been working there for over two months now and had mostly been assigned all the bitch jobs, such as picking gum from underneath tables, scraping shit off the toilet seats in their tiny pathetic public toilet and taking out the garbage. He had only fallen in the dumpster ONCE and no one saw, luckily. As he approached the building and over the threshold he was greeted by his boss who stood above the checkered floor gleaming ear to ear with unadulterated pride and mischevious intent in his eyes and he was staring right at Tendou.  
Oh no somethings not right, he had never seen this man smile once in the short time he had been here. "Good morning, Satori, I have a proposistion for you!"  
"eh?"  
His co workers emmited unanimous snickers behind the counter as one of them held up a pink sprinkled donut costume. Tendou's eyes widened. "Oh fuck no no no, there is no way in hell I am wearing THAT." 

"I can't believe i'm wearing this.."  
Tendou stood on the sidewalk holding a sign proclaiming 'Yuki's Donut Shop' the bulbous costume made him nearly immobile and he could only hobble around as bystanders laughed at him like some pathetic clown.  
"Yeah laugh all you want, it's not like I wanted this." He mumbled mostly to himself. Tendou paced back and forth in the ridiculous costume and suddenly a familiar shape appeared a block away. That isnt..That can't be. oh no  
Ushijima, of all people, was making his way to the donut shop and he was coming closer and closer. Panic enveloped Tendou's whole body as he immedietly discarded the sign into a nearby alley and desperatly searched for the zipper on his donut costume. He could not let Ushijima see him like this! shit shit shit where is it?? He was panicking and sweating and it was so hot outside and when did he last have a drink of water? an hour ago? Why can't I feel my hands? When did the world get so blurry?  
Everything went black. 

"Tendou?" "Tendou are you okay?"  
Tendou couldn't open his eyes, they were crusty and wet and too hot "Ah w-what??" He was being held, but by who? Their arms felt so comforting. He heard other footsteps around him and suddenly cold water was splashed on his face. His eyes shot open and he coughed as water came out of his nose. "Jesus holy fuck, what happened?" His eyes adjusted as he noticed the man holding him was Ushijima himself. "Tendou are you okay? I think you had a heat stroke, I saw you pass out and I ran over to help." Tendou stared deep into the beautiful mans chocolate gaze, his eyes as wide as saucers. My hero.  
"Oh um-"  
"I think it mustve been the costume....Tendou why are you wearing this?"  
Tendou was suddenly aware of the sprinkled donut costume still on his body and he shrieked. "AHh Well you see, I was just- I was-"  
"Tendou!" Tendou was suddenly aware of his boss staring angrily at him from the doorway, his hands placed firmly on his hips and an empty bucket by his feet. "Sleeping and making out with your boyfriend on the job!!"  
"Ey?! He's not my-"  
"I dont wanna hear it, you made me get the costume all wet just to wake your sorry ass up! That shit takes forever to dry!You're fired I don't wanna see your lazy ass around here ever again!"  
He slammed the door and left Tendou sitting there, still in Ushijimas arms. The man looked just as shocked as Tendou did at his bosses angry ourburst. "Well...Fuck." Tendou pulled away from Ushijima and stood up shakily. "I've been humiliated enough today, I think I'm going home.." He gave Ushijima a sympathetic but grateful look. He wanted to say more. Thank you? I appreciate your concern? No, no more words today, he was done. Tendou began his walk home, he looked over his shoulder at Ushijima's expressionless gaze watchng him carefully as he treaded back home, soaking wet and still wearing the donut costume. You think I was just going to give it back that easily? Nah, screw that guy.


End file.
